


Stay With Me

by AmeliaWho1993



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaWho1993/pseuds/AmeliaWho1993
Summary: The Doctor has a nightmare but when he catches Rose trying to comfort him he panics about what she heard





	

Rose awoke to the sound of the Doctor’s scream, she flew out of bed and out into the corridor. Within seconds she was in his room when it suddenly it occurred to her she’d never been inside. With the dim glow of the TARDIS she could see his outline on the bed, he was writhing and tugging at the sheets shouting her name desperately though inconsolable sobs. She knelt down next to the bed and as gently as she could stroked his sweat covered face, she whispered that she was fine and was right there with him and told him there was no need to cry. When he’d finally settled, she slowly and carefully moved her hand away, checking he wasn’t about to stir from her movement she got up to go back to bed and winced as she moved her knees, kneeling on the TARDIS floor in only pyjama shorts wasn’t her best plan.

She was suddenly distracted from the pain though when the Doctor sat upright in bed, wide awake looking all Oncoming Storm, “What the hell are you doing Rose?” he hissed. Before she had time to explain he was already yelling about the lack of privacy on the TARDIS since she’d arrived, Rose finally snapped back “Well if you don’t like me being here Doctor, just take me home!” she didn’t mean it but neither did he. His mind was racing, what was she doing in his room, did she hear his nightmare and if so what exactly had she heard, was he talking in his sleep, or was it just screams and crying as his mind tortured him about the many ways he’d end up losing her. Rose scowled at him “I was only in here ‘cause you was having a nightmare, I don’t sneak in here for my own good, I was trying to make you feel better and this is the thanks I get!”. The Doctor inhaled a deep breath and Rose moved towards the door “I’m sorry” he murmured, Rose heard him but she snapped back “What?”, she just wanted a proper apology.

The Doctor sat up cross legged on the bed and patted the space in front of him gesturing for her to sit down, she complied but refused to look at him so instead looked at his dark blue bedside table. It held a wooden picture frame with bits and pieces of memorabilia of their trips pinned to it and had a photograph of them together inside, his very well read copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and his cold mug of tea she had made him before bed and even though the sight warmed her heart she tried her hardest not to smile. The Doctor saying her name snapped her out of her noticing his sentimentality, she twisted herself on the bed so they were face to face, “I’m sorry” he sighed, even in the dim light of the TARDIS the Doctor could pick out every one of Rose’s beautiful features and when she gave him her signature tongue touched smile his hearts melted. Rose noticed him studying her face and it made her heart flutter, she realised it was her turn to speak “Quite right too” she retorted and then she yawned, now everything was calm again she was tired.

The Doctor picked up his book and sat back against the headboard trying to act as casual as possible, “You could stay, if you wanted, you missed the end of the chapter when you nodded off in the library” The Doctor continued his train of thought in his head, even if she didn’t feel the same way about him at least he could just have her with him and she would cuddle him when she fell asleep. Rose was shocked by his request but just put it down to the nightmare, there was no way he felt the same way she did about him but at least it gave her an excuse to cuddle up to him, she crawled across to the empty side of the bed and he moved the navy blue covers so she’d be under them with him. Nothing made him feel the way Rose did, she healed him and the thought of losing that terrified him to his core, he needed her more than ever right now, to smell her scent, feel her skin against him, hold her hand and hear her heart beating. He was sure that if she had heard him screaming how much he loved her when she was ripped away from him during his dream, that she would’ve run a mile rather than staying to comfort him and even though that thought pained him, while ever she laid cuddled up next to him it hurt a little less.


End file.
